We Are One
by HighOnBooks23
Summary: What if Tris never died at the end of Alligent, what if there was no war at all. It was just a simulation. This is Tris and Tobias' life if there was no war and how I think it would have turned out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know its been a while and you guys are probably upset with me but I came up with what I think is a really good idea and the funny thing is I was talking with my friends about an idea and my math teacher came up with this I hope you guys like his idea.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT **

**IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake with a start "Tris" I breath out in a fast breath I search around the room to find her sleeping in the other simulation chair. She is awake but she is just staring out into space like she is trying to get her thinking straight. She stands up and I walk over to her. She stands there looking at me and then collapses into my arms sobbing.

"Tobias, I died" she says choking on sobs.

"I know but it wasn't real it was just to strong of a simulation" I tell her stroking her hair.

"I love you" she sobs out

"shhhh. I love you too" I kiss the top of her head. she ends up crying so much she passes out. I carry her to our room that we have shared for a while now 6 months after initiation. I lay her on the bed and kiss her head then head out to get food.

When I make it to the cafeteria Zeke is the first person to greet me "geez four, you and Tris have been gone for only a day and you look like shit" Zeke tells me and I nod.

"So how did the stronger simulation go?" He asks

"to strong" I tell him. He already knowing about my divergence.

"what happened in there" He asks me.

"too much... If you're wondering where Tris is she passed out after the Sim."

"what happened to her? Was it worse for her?"

"definitely worse for her. She died"

"Is she okay?"

"she'll be fine" I tell him and walk away to get food.

**TRIS POV**

I wake up and look around oh thank the lord I'm in my room. Tobias really never needs to experiment with simulations ever again, that one did not turn out well at all. I don't know what kind of simulation that was but I didn't like it one bit. Tobias I think I look around I get a horrible feeling in my stomach "where's Tobias" I whisper to myself. I see a note on the table and pick it up.

Went to get food be back soon - Tobias

I throw away the note like I do every time he write his real name on, so no one ends up seeing his name. I decide to take a shower to get my mind off of things. Think about the things that are really happening not the things in the simulation. Like... The transfers they come soon... No not really. Oh I know, Christina and Uriah and all my other friends. I get to see them after forever since the- No don't think about that. After a while.

I step out of the shower and put my hair in a fishtail down my back and apply a small amount of eyeliner and mascara to my face. When I get to the cafeteria I see Tobias waiting in line for food so I walk over and hug him from behind. "Are you feeling better?" he asks me and I nod into his back. I feel him turn around and put his chin on my head "Go sit and talk to Christina, I know it hasn't really been long since you last talked to her but still" I nod and go sit down.

"Hey Tris" Christina says looking down from my face then back up again fast. "you look like Shit" I nod

"Tobias made to strong of a simulation" I tell her then add "I'll tell you later"

"Hey Tris" I hear behind me and I see Uriah walking towards me. I quickly get up and run towards him for a hug, the second my arms wrap around him he stumbles back confused but slowly his arms wrap around my back. "Are you okay?" he asks me I just nod. Maybe we shouldn't tell them what happened.

I'm still wrapped in my own thoughts when Uriah speaks again. "Hey four, is she okay?" I hear him say. I look up to see Tobias nod at him. Tobias hurriedly pulls me into his arms "why don't we eat in our room tonight" I nod and we walk to the room together.

"I'm sorry I took you into that simulation with me" Tobias tells me when we make it to our room.

"I told you I wanted to go with you so it isn't your fault."

"I know but... but I feel guilty"

"Tobias, I just told you it wasn't-"

"I know you said that. You came out sobbing Tris. You ran to Uriah and held him so tight and you wouldn't be so upset if it wasn't for me!" He is almost yelling now.

"Stop blaming yourself, all you ever do is blame yourself" I raise my voice at him back.

"Really you know nothing. Nothing! You just got here what do you know. I don't know why I even started talking to you" It wasn't allot for him to say but it was enough to make my eyes fill with tears threatening to spill over. I nod at him

"Okay, I'm going to go to Christina and Will's" I tell him hurrying out the door before he can say anything.

I practically run to Christina's. I trip and fall half way there the pain soars through my knee and now I see blood through my blurry tear filled vision. I limp the rest of the way to Christina's. Barely a second after I knock she opens the door eyes wide.

"Oh my god Tris! What happened?" she asks hurriedly.

"Four and I got into a fight." I tell her

"Did he hit you?"

"No" I say confused. She looks at my knee and I remember "I tripped and fell" She nods

"Well it looks like it's going to need stitches" She tells me while walking down towards the infirmary. I limp along behind her.

"She fell and I think that she needs stitches" Christina tells the nurse. The nurse nods and walks towards me.

"We are going to have to give you a sedative so it doesn't hurt" The nurse tells me I nod and darkness surrounds me.

**AN: so that was the first chapter I hope you like it the second chapter will be up on in a couple days. let me know if you have any ideas remember to suggest this to your friends and leave a review.  
XXHighOnBooks23XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter like I promised and I might go back to my other story soon but no more of this read on!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**TRIS POV**

I feel an ache in my knee. When I look down I see my knee has seven stitches I didn't know that it cut that deep when I fell down yesterday. I slowly push myself up from the bed and realize that I am on the couch in Christina's room.

"Morning sleepyhead. Here have some painkillers" Christina says handing me a handful of pills and a glass of water. I quickly take the pills and stand up. The second I stand up Christina pushes me back down. "the doctor said that you should wait to walk around for a while"

"But I want to stand up now!" I complain to her like a two year old.

"He also said that you would act weird for a little while because of the sedative" she mumbles but I don't listen

"How did I get here anyways" I ask her being mildly seriously

"Will carried you" she tells me

"nuh-uh, Will is dead I remember"

"Tris you already told me last night that was a Sim"

"Hmmph" I puff out crossing my arms over my chest then I giggle, I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Why am I acting like this?

"I'm gonna go back to bed" I tell her slowly lowering myself onto the bed. Christina laughs and says goodnight, I slowly drift off to sleep.

**TOBIAS POV**

I feel bad that I said that to Tris I didn't even mean it, it was just one of those stupid things that come out of my mouth sometimes. God, I'm just like him, like Marcus. I shouldn't even bother trying to apologize she deserves so much better than me I'll just end up hurting her... Again.

I need to find her and tell her that she needs to find someone better than me. She said that she was going to Christina's I think I should start there.

I bang on the door a few time and a little while later Will opens the door "Hey did Tris come by here last night?" He looks at me a little oddly but then says "Yah, she was balling and then she fell and cut herself on the ground so Christina took her to the hospital to get stitches."

My eyes widen and I squeeze between my eyes on the brim of my nose. "Oh God, this is all my fault. Is she here?" I ask him my voice cracking between my words.

Will nods and opens the door wider for me. When I walk into the living room I see Tris sleeping on the couch "I'm just gonna take her" I look to Will and he nods at me signaling to take her "The doctor said to make sure she keeps off her feet for a while and make sure it gets iced the stitches will dissolve once her knee heals" I tell him goodbye and carry Tris bridal style to our room.

I lay her on the bed and stroke her hair. I will tell her to leave tomorrow. I grab a pillow and a small blanket and walk to the couch to sleep for the night and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**TRIS POV**

I wake to movement around the apartment, I slowly push myself up to see Tobias in the kitchen making coffee. He turns around and sees me sitting up and smile "I wanted to talk to you but first, why don't you wake up a little first" He hands me a cup of coffee which I gladly accept. After too long of a awkward silence Tobias is the first one to break it.

"Um, I...Uh" He clears his throat "I think that you...We shouldn't be together anymore" I look up at him trying to rid my face of any emotion. even though I want to talk back, tell him no, I stay silent. "All I ever do is hurt you and I-I don't want you to be with someone that will hurt you like me"

"Tobias" I start but He quickly cuts me off. "I brought you in the Sim and it hurt you emotionally I yelled yesterday and you hurt yourself"

"Tobias, you didn't hurt me I have been trying to tell you that" I take a step towards him but he takes a step back.

"I don't want to be like Marcus" His voice cracks and his eyes fill with tears " I don't want to end up hurting people and that's what I have started doing, and I don't want to anymore I just want to live alone and not hurt another person" I walk over to him and he stares at me for a moment the tears pooling into his eyes and I quickly pull his head to my chest and let him sob I guide him towards the couch and let him sob while I stroke his hair.

"Don't leave" He sobs out "I don't really want you to leave" He cries out.

"shhh. I'm not going to leave. I promise, I won't" I whisper into his hair "I won't" I stroke his hair and him sob. Slowly he lowers his head onto my lap, I keep running my and through his hair even after I'm sure he is asleep.

I think I just saw Tobias break. I think that everyone knows that he would never turn like that not in a million years. He just has to believe it himself.

**AN: Hey guys look at that another chapter I'm so sorry it is so short I worked pretty hard on it pleas follow and favorite and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW even if you are just saying that it's a good chapter that's all I ask  
****XXHighOnBooks23XX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter for all of you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and remember to review follow and favorite**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT **

**IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

**TRIS POV**

_I see Uriah wave at me, I look up just in time to see the wall next to him explode "URIAH" I call out but it's to late; I see him mouth words to me then they hget louder "wake up Tris" he keeps repeating "Wake up Tris!" he yells._

I sit up so fast I could have sworn I was going to get whiplash, my breathing is heavy and it is hard to breath, I try to hold in a sob but it comes out anyways. "Shhhh. Tris it's okay it was just a dream" Tobias says sitting up. I bury my head into his chest and sob. "It was Uriah" I sob out "He blew up again and I still couldn't stop it" I sob harder while Tobias strokes my hair in a calming way. "Shhhhh. It was just a dream" I cough trying to calm my sobbing. I close my eyes and just try and listen to his heart beat, it is the most calming sound on the planet. No wonder that it is the sound that babies like the most.

After I completely calm down I lift my head up and wrap my arms around him burying my head into his neck. "I'm sorry" He tells me and I shake my head and hide my face in his neck. "It's okay, everybody needs to break at one point" I chuckle a little "I'm just surprised you did before me" Tobias gives a small laugh, I feel it rumble in his chest.

"What kind of muffin do you want?" Tobias asks me when we get to the cafeteria.

"I don't know, just get me whatever you get." I walk to the table that all my friends are sitting at.

"oh, Tris did you hear?" Christina asks the second I sit down. "The initiates are coming early this year, they will be here tomorrow" well that helps alot I was wondering when the initiates were going to come this year.

"Alright, and you are coaching the dauntless born right, with Will" She nods "And you're coaching the transfers with Four right?" she asks me

"Yeah, but now I'm Six when the transfers are around." I smile at her. I can't wait until they come I have so many tricks up my sleeve I have been working on for a while.

"Ooh, I know what. We are going on a shopping trip tonight. I will be at your apartment at seven and we will go everywhere" I give her a half hearted smile. I love her to death, but sometimes her shopping trips are good. Most times they drag on forever. "Alright" I nod at her "seven."

* * *

The banging on the door is what wakes me up. I roll over and look at the clock, exactly seven. I pull myself up off of the bed and to the mirror, I have hair sticking out in many places. "One minuet Chris." I yell for her to hear. I quickly bush my hair and apply a small layer of eyeliner and mascara.

I open the door and sure enough Christina is standing there with her arms crossed. "You took too long, that means I get to take you to a certain store that I know you don't want to" I raise my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders. I move my arms to gesture us leaving.

"Okay so lets go to the clothing store first." Christina says pointing to a store to my right. That is one of the only stores that I like. I end up buying three nice shirts, two pairs of jeans and a pair of short black jeans. Christina must really not want me to know what the last store is because before we go near the store she puts a blindfold around my head.

"Alright. One, Two, Three!" she pulls away the blindfold, once my eyes adjust to the light I see where we are. The sexy clothes store as Christina calls it "Oh. no no no. I am leaving right now" I say walking towards the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" She says back pointing into the distance. I follow her finger to see Tobias walking along the Pit with Zeke. If I walk out now Tobias will see me come out of the store. I groan and walk back into the store.

"Okay," Christina claps her hands together. "lets start with you" I take in a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Oh, I like this one" Christina says holding up a lacy pink and blue shirt that cuts off just above the belly button and has major padding in the bra. "absolutely not. that makes me want to puke." Christina frowns and puts it back on the rack.

"This one has to be it" Christina picks up the next outfit, the fourteenth outfit. I have been counting. I look up and the outfit is actually cute, it's black lace and dark blue lining on the edges. I grab it from her to try on "This is the last one, if I don't like it we are leaving" she nods trying to suppress a smile. I walk into the changing room and change my clothes when I look into the mirror and I have to admit that I actually look good.

"Alright, I'm getting that one. Can we go now?" Christina nods grabbing the pairs of bras and underwear she chose for me and the ones for herself and makes her way to the check out. "You know Tris, we haven't really explored the compound, but Zeke and Four have. Uriah told me that Zeke found an old swimming pool, that still works and Zeke tested the water to make sure it's safe. Wanna go to the pool then to his party?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

No point in fighting her she will just keep badgering me until I give in and go. "Yeah why not, I got nothing better to do." I tell her. "Ooh, yay we can get ready together tomorrow!" She is so excited, I guess she is happy that she didn't have to convince me. Looks like I'm going to a party later.

**AN: See guys I can write a chapter without Tobias, he was barley in this. but hey they're going to the pool and then to a party next chapter. get ready for some party time. Please review I only have three reviews and I really like hearing from you so I'm going to need some more reviews before I post another chapter. Tell your friends about this if you like it.  
XXHighOnBooks23XX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all another chapter I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. Favorite and follow.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT **

**IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

**TRIS POV**

"Tris" Tobias groans rolling over in the bed. "I don't want to go swimming" I raise my eyebrows at him "And why would that be?" I ask him

"Because, if we go swimming that means that I have to go and buy a swim suit." He complains digging into the comforter.

"So, the reason you don't want to go is because you're to lazy?" I chuckle as he nods his head meekly. "Alright now lazy ass get up" I say crawling up on him and straddling his waist. I lean down and kiss right below his ear. I giggle when he groans "This isn't what is going to make me want to get up" He says as he rolls over so he's hovering over me. I pulls his head and connect me lips to his.

He starts out slow, then intensifies it by licking my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, to which I happily open my mouth for him. Our tongues fight for dominance which he succeeds in gaining. A small moan rolls off of my lips and Tobias starts kissing down my neck. He finds a spot on my neck and starts sucking on it. It sends a sensation through my toes and a loud moan rumbles through me. I feel Tobias smile against my neck, having found my sweet spot. I bring my lips back to his and wind my fingers through his hair. "Tobias" I say pulling away, my breathing heavy. "You're not getting out of this, we are still going and getting swim suits and we are still going to Zeke's party" I tell him losing my breath.

"I thought I could distract you" He groans "Yeah, well I think I distracted you." I say looking at the small bulge growing. "That happens to every guy in the morning" he tries to explain

"Yeah, I bet it does, but that doesn't explain why it hasn't happened any other morning" I say messing with him.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower, then we can go get swim wear if you really want." he tells me and I smile.

"alright, now go take your shower" I push him towards the bathroom. He solutes to me and walks into the bathroom. I laugh and change into a V-Neck black shirt that shows cleavage but not too much. and the shorts I bought yesterday with my flip-flops.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias yell from the bathroom. "Yeah!" I yell back "Come here" I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door, Tobias rips the door open and pulls me in. I yelp out in shock. My eyes are wide when he connects his lips to mine but I adjust and move my mouth against his, slowly. "Okay, we have to go now" I pull away and Tobias sighs "Fine, lets go" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room towards the clothes shop.

"Do you have any bathing suits?" I ask the store keeper when we get to the shop. She looks up from her magazine for a couple seconds before looking back down. "Yeah, I think we have some towards the back" She tells me pointing in a random direction. I roll my eyes "Bitch" I mutter under my breath and walk over to Tobias. I grab his hand and pull him towards the back of the store. I see a small section labeled Swim Wear.

"Damn it" I mutter when I see that the only swim suits are bikinis. I decided on a Black and Gold Bikini, nothing special just a Bikini. I stuff it in a basket and walk to the checkout with Tobias. "This all?" The Checkout lady, Alex as her name tag says. I nod and hand her my credit card. Tobias pushes my hand out of the way and hands her his "Really, Four?" It feels foreign to use his fake name. He laughs and grabs my hand, and we walk to the cafeteria.

"Did you get a swim suit?" Christina asks when I sit down "Yeah, You?" she nods and a sly smirk makes its way onto her mouth. "I told them to put away all the one pieces, until I tell them different."

My mouth drops. "You bitch" I mutter, but she still has a proud smile plastered to her face. "Well let's go Zeke gave me directions. You guys have your swim suits right?" I nod and she ushers us to follow her.

Tobias' hand finds mine and he pulls me toward the rest of the group. Christina takes us to a door and knocks. Zeke opens the door "Bro, where did you find this?" Uriah asks him. "I was drunk and I found a door and I fell in the pool." We all laugh at how much of a dumb drunk he can be. "Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!" Uriah chants grabbing Marlene's hand and pulling her towards the pool. "I'll be there in a minuet, I just have to go change into my swim suit" I say gesturing towards the locker room that is labeled Girls.

I pull on the suit and I have to admit it actually looks good on me. The bottoms are like boy shorts but, they still look good. I walk out of the bathroom and set my towel down on the lounge chair next to Tobias, putting my hair up into a pony tail. "You look hot" a voice says behind me putting their hands on my hips I turn around already knowing who the "mystery" person is. "You don't look to shabby yourself" I say looking down at Tobias' abs. He connects his lips to mine. slipping his tongue into my mouth. "Alright, Four let's keep it at least PG-13" I chuckle pulling away.

"I'm just gonna chill out down here for a while" I say laying down on my lounge chair closing my eyes. I think I end up falling asleep for a little because I am woken by being shaken. "Come on Tris you've been asleep for ten minuets already." I hear Christina complain "And since when is that a long time?" I ask her. Suddenly I am lifted and thrown over a shoulder "Put me down Four, or I swear" I feel him chuckle. "Oh no, don't swear anything but the swearing." Suddenly I'm airborne and not a second later I am surrounded by water, when my head emerges I yell "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Tobias jumps in along with everyone else creating a huge splash.

We hang out in the pool like this for the rest of the day. The second Tobias and I get home I bury myself into his back and fall asleep immediately enjoying the blissful sleep that I will soon have to wake up from to go to the party tonight.

**AN: Hey guys another chapter for you remember I want to go for at least five more reviews before the next chapter, the party will be in the next chapter I hope you guys have a good day or night where ever you live  
XXHighOnBooks23XX**


End file.
